Secret Crush
by RukaMichi92
Summary: A valentine story. Haruka knows that she could never have Michiru to her own, but is she willing to give it a try? Will it work out between the both of them? Read to find out! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after _MUCH_ struggling, I've decided to post a _BELATED_ valentine story, though I'm going to break it into 2 to 4 chapters. But here it is, RukaMichi's 1st valentine story, hee... Enjoy! Oh, and I'm happy to say that I'm able to write a story in Haruka's POV! I find that writing like that I'm able to express more, yay!!**

* * *

Haruka's POV

_I was walking down the hallway, humming the song 'When I'm Gone' by Simple Plan. It had been a long day and I was tired, all I want now was to head back, hit the showers and sleep, that's all I want for the day. No… There's something I wanted more, someone…_

_I want HER…_

_I sighed at the thought. I could never have her, never… I'm not good enough for her. I headed to my assigned locker. I better shake that thought out of my head. Just as I was about to close my locker, someone called out my name from behind. It was HER…_

_"Haruka…" There she goes again; calling my name like usual, without any formalities. Doesn't she know that she drive me crazy that way? I turned around and there she was, standing right before me. My eyes travelled all over her body, I wonder how her lips taste like. Shit, get that thought out of your head, Tennou! I frowned as I fought with my own conscience. She was standing right before my eyes, and yet she seemed so far. "Ruka…" And there she goes again with the nickname she gave me. God! How I love the way she pronounced my name…_

_"Yeah?" I asked after her second call. I couldn't tell her how I __feel;__ I could NEVER tell her that. It's been 4 years since we've known each other and if she DID share the same feeling as me, she would have already made her move. I doubt that she even feel a thing. Every year, our school holds a prom for the seniors, which means us, on Valentine's Day; every year, I would be staying in our room, thinking about her, though I __have tons of girls just dying to date me; and every year, she would always go with the same guy, Kou Seiya, my all-time rival on the tracks. Why?!_

_"Aren't you going to the prom?" She asked with much concern. "It's your last year here in Mugen and-"_

_"Well…" I cut her off. "Go on with your date, I bet you can't wait to see Seiya." I pretended to look at my watch, though it was already spoilt. Fortunately, she didn't realize it. "It's getting late and you're not even ready." I didn't give her a chance to reply, I went on. "Oh, don't worry about me, I'm going to spend the day with Yuki." I swear I saw her frowned. Yuki was my current girlfriend, or so they call her. I didn't care what or who I date, but they'll never give me the special feeling Michiru gives me whenever I was with her, never… She wanted to say something, I just knew it, but I walked away._

_"HARUKA!" I stopped dead in my tracks, right before the main door. Then I heard sobbing coming from her. I frowned. Why was she crying? Slowly, I turned around and made my way towards her. She was looking down onto the ground, her hands covering her face._

_"Michi…" I tried to lift her face, but failed to do so as she pushed my hands away. "What's wrong?" I asked in my gentlest tone._

RIING!!

I pounced up. Damn my alarm! 14th of February…?! Am I reliving the day or was that all a dream? I scanned the all-too-familiar room I was in. It was the room Michi and I was assigned in 4 years ago. Finally, my emerald eyes were locked onto the sleeping figure beside me. Right, I remember now… The circuit was cut last night due to the storm and Michiru had climbed onto my bed. Who knew the perfect little girl of the Kaiou family was scared of the dark? I smiled a little as I looked down at her. She looks so… peaceful. Shit, what am I doing?! We're gonna be late! "Michi, wake up!" I raised my voice a little. She stirred in her sleep. "Wakey wakey!" She groaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"It's six, Michi, six!" I emphasized my words clearly.

"Okay…" She sighed before she went back to sleep. God! I wonder who knew the true Kaiou Michiru like I do! As usual, I got myself changed and ready before I help her into her uniform. I didn't mind changing her clothes for her, even if she found out, she wouldn't mind a single bit, I wonder why…

"Get up, Michi!" This was my last attempt before I really carry her to class. Much to my dismay, she would always wake up before I even managed to go on with that. Maybe she did it on purpose? She sat up and wore her socks as I enjoyed her company. _Should I wish her? _"Happy Valentine, Michi…" Before I knew it, the words had already found their way out of my golden mouth. Okay, now I'm really making a fool out of myself. She paused and looked up to me with her deep sea blue eyes.

"Happy Valentine to you too, Ruka…" She smiled. I know that smile, it was _her _smile; no one could ever take that away from her. I knew that wish meant nothing but a sign of friendship, _just _friendship, nothing more. I hate it this way! I sighed again as I exited the room, joining her to class.

There was this silence between us as we walked through the same hallway which was in my dream, a thick silence. I decided to break it. "So…" I started, still had no idea of what to talk about. "What's your plan for Valentine this year?" She looked up at me with an unreadable expression. She was about to reply if it was not for those _STUPID _fans of mine, roaming towards us, pushing Michiru away from me. I frowned as I looked around, searching for her. Finally, I found her, but what I saw was her back. She was walking away, just like she sis the past few years; walking away because of these brainless people who were surrounding me with chocolates in their hands. _Just great…_

"Haruka!" I looked up, over the crowds and saw a certain brunette standing there. For the first time I was glad to see her. I sighed a relief. _Yuki! _I smiled, though not the same smile I always flash at Michiru. Pushing my way through, I managed to make my way to her side as all the girls stared at us in awe. "Happy Valentine, Haruka…" She kissed me fully on the lips, I had no choice but to return it. I have to admit, it wasn't the _love _that I was looking for; I wanted Michiru's… I was the one who broke the kiss. I saw her frown but I just couldn't go on with this anymore!

"Aren't you going to class now?" I asked, trying to avoid being with her in any way I could. I know I had been acting weird lately, I think she had already realized that too as she's been asking me tons of questions on our things between us. She held my hand tightly in her own and hugged me as if I was going to leave her.

"Haruka…" I could hear her soft voice. She was sniffling. Maybe it was my cold voice. It was my turn frown. I hated it when she does this to me. She knew I would just give in and turn back to the 'soft-hearted' Haruka she fell in love with. But this time, I'm going to change things. I stayed calm and collected as I leaned down beside her ears.

"Meet me in the rose garden behind the school during lunch…" With that said, I walked away. I'm going to end this today.

* * *

**So... How did it go? I never written such story before, I mean a story which is jst filled with... Love. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do enjoy... There's a note for you below, _Karis_... hehe... Soryy, haha...**

* * *

I waited anxiously for time to pass as I entered my classroom. I can't believe that I just did that; I mean I was finally going to end things today! When I came into my classroom, I saw no sign of _her._ Just before the bell rang, I saw _him. _He was helping her with her books. _I _was the one who should be doing that, not _him_! I wanted to snatch those books away from him and just tell Michiru how I feel about her; but I can't, now before I settle the things with Yuki… My eyes burnt with fury as I saw him kissing her cheeks, whispering words into her ears which made her giggle. I admit, I was jealous, that was quite obvious. If it weren't for sensei who entered the class, I would have already tossed him out the window with my own two hands. Dammit! _I _was the one who met her first; _I _was the one who should be with her like that, not _him_! I seated myself onto the chair, eyes never leaving the both of them.

"Kou-san, Kaiou-san, please get back to your seats, you'll have plenty of time for _that_ after school."Tamaki sensei said as he shoved them off.

"Tamaki-sensei, it's not what you think!" Michiru said as the both of them blushed.

"Iie, I don't care, get back to your seats, you're wasting our time here." That was the all-cool-Tamaki sensei. He doesn't listen to any excuses besides mine. I smirked. It's great to know that I have an uncle like him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tennou-san!" _He _greeted me in his usual cheerful attitude. I flinched a little. Even their assigned seats were right before me.

"Ohayo, Seiya-kun." I replied coldly. I was grinning inside. I'm going to take her from _him_! I came back to my senses as I felt a warm and soft hand on my forehead.

"Ruka, daijoubuka?" She creased her eyebrows as she eyed me with worry. I gently pushed her hand away, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Ah, Daijoubu…" I replied her. She reluctantly turned back to the front. I sighed a relief. I wonder what I'll do if she continued looking at me with those eyes of hers.

"What's wrong with him today? He sounds colder than usual…" I clearly heard Seiya's voice though he was whispering to Michiru.

"Shiranai…" My roommate looked at me in the corner of her eyes. I pretended to be listening to sensei, trying to avoid eye contact with her. "But I hope he's alright…" Why? Why does she show so much concern for me even when she's with her boyfriend?

* * *

It was a period before our lunch break; before I finally tell Yuki the truth… Fortunately, it was art class. Not that I liked art but this is the only period I get to see her without Seiya by her side; the only time I get to sit right beside her. Our art teacher had assigned her to sit beside me is because… Well, my art isn't the best and hers is. I took out my art paper, placing everything in order. Today, our title is to draw the person we adore. I wanted so much to draw her, but I'll be speechless if she sees it.

"How do I even start?" I merely whispered to myself.

"Who do you intend to draw?" She asked. Of course I want to draw you! I like you, Michi, don't you know that?! I sighed. How could I possibly just blurt that out now?

"Yuki-chan." I lied. I could see her frown. Was she disappointed or anything?

"Well, just picture her in you r mind and let your hands guide you." She spoke like a true artist before ignoring me again. Was it because I chose Yuki and not you, Michi? I peeked to the side only to see something shocking. She's drawing me! She _adores _me!!

"Is that me?" I mocked and she blushed heavily. I chuckled. "So you _do _adore me, eh?"

"I-Iie!" She turned away, putting down her brush. "That's one of the old musicians." She muttered. "A famous one too! It's just that he looked similar to you!" I smiled to myself.

"Hey, can you meet me under the Sakura tree after school?" I started to go back to my plan. "I-I have something important to tell you. You know, if you aren't meeting with Seiya." Speaking of _his _name just boils my blood.

"I'll try…" She said softly. I really hope she will.

RIING!!

"Well, there goes the bell. I'll be going now…" I started to pack my things, _clumsily. _I almost fell onto my own paint. "Oops, sorry…" I flashed her a nervous smile.

"Careful!" Michiru helped me up. "I'll be there waiting for you, Ruka…" My eyes widen. Did I just hear right? Michiru said she _will _be there! Without that asshole Seiya!!

"Arigatou, Michiru! You don't know how much it means to me!" I ran out with my hand full of my art equipments. You'll find out today, Michiru… I'm not going to back away like I did those years…

* * *

I ran towards the bushes behind the school compound. This was my secret hiding place and only Yuki knew about it. I trust her enough to tell her that. She had always been there for me, like Michiru did. But I just can't return her feelings. I know we're dating but it's because I know I'll never have Michiru to myself. All those will be left behind after today; I'm moving forward, whether Michiru return my feelings or not… There's no point having a relationship if only one loves the other. Yuki's too good for me, I'm not worth it. I took in a deep breath as I cleared those bushes away, revealing a place full of greeneries. It was like heaven. Roses were growing everywhere, on the tree; in the blushes; everywhere. This is my old hiding place to get away from all my problems; my burden. I would just lay here on the ground, looking up into the sky, letting the wind take me anywhere it wants. I saw something else there; Yuki. She was sniffling. I'm so sorry, Yuki… I walked forward.

"H-Haruka!" She tried to sound excited as she wiped her tears away.

"You're crying…" I said, not realizing I was frowning myself. "I'm not worth your tears, Yuki…" I turned away, not having the guts to look at her.

"You're still in love with her, right?" I shut my eyes tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…" That was all I could say now. She must have figured out everything. I used to think about Michiru and only Michiru during our dates; I looked at her and only her when we were together; I did everything for her and only _her_! "I'm truly sorry…" I shouldn't have started dating you in the first place…

"Then I wish the both of you good luck." She was trying hard to control her tears. She had always been the strong one. Never had I seen her cry so much.

"Thank you…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan…"

"Enough of apologizing, Haruka…" She walked towards me and lifted my face with both her hands. She kissed me on the lips. "This is the last kiss you'll get from me, Haruka…" She smiled as I was dumbfounded. "I'll always keep the memories you gave me… Always, in my heart…" I sighed. "Go now, before I cry again." I took a step back. Was I taking the wrong path in this? "Go!" I ran away. I shut my eyes tightly when I heard her sobbing, the sound of her falling to the ground. I'm sorry…

* * *

**I'm sorry too, just like Haruks-chan here... Oh, i'm apologizing to you, _Karis_... I couldn't meet your expectation of 2k... Well, just 700 words less, hope you won't mind. But i did update after all, didn't I? Hehe... Anyways, the next chappie would be the last chappie, hope you guys enjoyed and oh, please review...I**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

There's an omake below, got te idea from Shiro Kishi.. Hee, do enjoy as this is the last chappie for the story! You're way behind,

_Karis_**!**

* * *

I packed my books and looked out the window. It was getting quite windy. I smiled to myself. Sakura were dancing with the wind, following wherever it was bringing them. I'm going to do the same; I'm going to do whatever my heart tells me to. I took a deep breath before swinging my school bag across my shoulder. My heart beat faster by the seconds as I walked nearer and nearer to _the _Sakura tree. There was where I met her…

"_Come out, come out wherever you are…" A girl with short pink hair hunted around the bushes for her blonde friend. They were playing a game of hide-and-seek, but apparently she had no idea where to start searching for her friend."Oh, Haruka-chan!!" She saw a girl with aquamarine hair passed by. She was holding a drawing block in one hand and her pencils in the other. "Excuse me, miss."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you spotted an animal-like-human around here? I mean like a tall blonde, with emerald eyes… Have you?" The taller girl giggled. _

"_You are funny. But no, I haven't seen anyone like that around here." _

"_Well, then. Thanks anyways." With that said, she bowed to the artist and ran into another direction. The aquamarine hair girl looked up in awe. The Sakura tree before her was magnificent; she could turn this into her masterpiece. She reached out to touch the tree, smiling to herself. It was then something dropped down from above her._

"_Aaah!" Luckily she managed to dodge the 'thing' in time, which landed hard on her right ankle. "I-I'm so sorry!" She looked up and saw a tall handsome blonde blushing. At least he was kind enough to help her back onto her feet. "Does it hurt?" He looked down onto her swollen ankle. "It looks painful from here." He said thoughtfully even before she could reply._

"_I-It's alright. It's just a slight bruise. What are you doing up there anyway?" She looked at the figure before her, scanning him from head to toe."Wait, you're that animal-like-human that the pink hair girl just told me about." She said in amusement._

"_Yeah, so I've heard." He grinned. "Are you new here?"_

_The shorter of the both nodded in response. "I just arrived here this afternoon." _

"_Oh, well… I'm Tennou Haruka." He extended his hand towards her._

"_You're a handsome young chap, aren't you?" Haruka looked down onto the ground upon that comment. It wasn't like the first time he heard it before but somehow when it came from this girl, he oculdn't help but felt embarrassed. "Kaiou Michiru." The blonde paused with a confused look on his face._

"_The famous violinist??" _

"_Eh? You listen to classics? You don't look like the type to me." She joked. Her eyes were suddenly locked on the running figure behind Haruka. "And it looks like your girlfriend's back again."_

"_Huh?" Haruka turned around. "She's not my girlfriend, we're cousins." He chuckled. "I have to get going now and oh, sorry again for that." He pointed at her ankle and winked. He brushed pass her like the wind. "For your information, I'm a girl. Later!" She ran off, leaving a very dumbfounded girl behind._

"I still don't know why I told her my true gender on the 1st meeting." I smiled to myself as I remembered what happened under that tree. I felt so comfortable that I even told her that unconsciously.

"Tennou? What are you still doing here? I have to lock the doors already!" I felt a pat on my shoulder and turned around. It was the class monitor. He could be so irritating sometimes! "And I've heard that you broke up with Yuki, right?" Wow, news about me did spread fast enough nowadays. I just hope Michiru knew that, or has she found out already?

"That's none of your concern. There are still other people here so why are you picking on…" I trailed off as I noticed there were only the both of us in the class. "Me." I lifted and eyebrow as I faced him, feeling kind of embarrassed. "I'm the only one left?" He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll be going now." I ran out feeling like a 13 year old kid who had just seen her 1st porn.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. Probably Michiru was already waiting there for quite some time now. I panted heavily as I reached for the exit and to the Sakura tree. I was glad to see her there, still waiting for my arrival. "Pant… Pant… Am I late?" I balanced myself with the tree bark.

"Iie, I just got here anyway." It was so obvious to me that she's lying. She would never be late for anything. I caught my breath and stood straight, facing her with seriousness written all over my face. "So… What is this meeting for?" She asked, blushing. Did she know? I took out a tiny box from my pants pocket. It was wrapped in sea blue wrapping paper, her favourite colour.

"F-For you…" Her blush deepened as she accepted my gift with both her hands. "Open it." She unwrapped the paper, letting it fall onto the ground. Without hesitating, she opened the chest-like box. I looked away. Does she like it? It was then I heard a gasp and I looked up. She had tears in her eyes, but tears of joy or tears of sadness? "Like it?" She took out the mini Stradivarius violin silver necklace that I bought for her. She practically threw her arms around me, embracing me tightly. My eyes widen.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much, Ruka! It's beautiful!" She kissed me fully on the lips. I froze. What am I to do? She caught me off guard and I haven't even told her anything yet. I closed my eyes, deepening the kiss as I pressed her head closer to mine.

"I-I'm sorry!" I broke the kiss after realizing my own actions.

"I love you…" She said thoughtfully.

"But… B-But how? When? You, Seiya… I mean-" I was stammering. I thought she and Seiya were dating… Weren't they?

"Seiya?" I nodded my head vigorously. "Oh, come on, Haruka. He's just my best friend."

"Huh?"

"He's gay, for God's sake!" My eyes widen in surprise as another blush crept onto my cheeks. "I've loved you since the 1st time I met you, Haruka…"

"I-I…" I was speechless. First thing I knew was rushing here, wanting to tell her how I feel and here she was, confessing to me. Why was everything happening the opposite way? She must have noticed my reaction as I heard the necklace dropped onto the grass. Was she disappointed? Was she sad? When I looked up, she had already turned her back to me, ready to run away. "Wait." I caught her wrist. Time seemed to stop for us as a think wall of silence surrounded us. I did the only thing I have always wanted to do. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again, this time with me leading. She stood on her toes and leant into the kiss as I did before. "I love you too…" I said breathlessly. "I have always loved you, it's just that you never knew…" She snuggled into my embrace.

"And now I do…" She said softly.

"And I'm glad you do…" I replied, running my fingers through her beautiful, wavy hair. "I was so jealous that Seiya get to go to the prom with you every year…"

"Baka." I heard her whispering and I chuckled inwardly. "I told you, he's gay…"

"I just found out." I smiled. We stood there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being in each others' arms. I have longed for this moment since the moment I lay my eyes on you, Michi… I reluctantly broke the embrace and picked up the fallen necklace. "Turn around." She obeyed. I placed the string around her neck and clipped it, my grin never fading. "Happy Valentine's Day, Michi…" I kissed her again and again all over her flushed cheeks. "Care to _finally _go to the prom with me this year?" I emphasized.

"Of course…" She replied, taking my hands in her own. "It seems that this tree brought us together, ne?" I smiled.

"Hai…" She leant on my shoulder as we walked back to our room.

* * *

-Omake-

Michiru: "What are you doing, Ruka-love?"

Haruka: "N-Nothing!" (Quickly closed the gold-covered book)

Michiru: "Are you reading something you should not?" (Rested her chin on Haruka's shoulder, twirling Haruka's blonde hair)

Haruka: "Nope, ma'am!"

Michiru: "Are you sure?" (Haruka nods her head vigorously)

Haruka: "Come on, let's get to bed already. You have to wake Hime-chan for school tomorrow, don't you?" (Jumps into bed, quickly pulling the covers over her)

Michiru: "We have done _that _for a long time, Ruka…" (Lay beside Haruka, kissing her neck)

Haruka: "Not now, Michi, the readers are still here." (Michiru turns to face you)

Michiru: "Stop interfering with our life!"

Haruka: "Ugh, why do we even care about them? (Pounced on her lover and started kissing her all over) Go read another story rather than keep your asses here, there's no _scene _here for you guys!" (Yelling at you)

* * *

**How was it? Did the ending suck? I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this... But still, i finished didn't i? **

**Thanks for the reviews guy!!**

Dertupio

Reusch17

Vanessa Riverton

monica1990m

krugen

Lita Delacour

harucino

haruka127


End file.
